Flight of Fantasy
by Razikael
Summary: Origins AU. From wisecracking mage to unwilling hero Anders must gather an army, stop the Archdemon and try not to deflower that insanely handsome snarky warrior. Ok, that last part may be a bit tricky especially with that grumpy older mage tagging along.


**Summary-**Anders helped his friend Jowan to escape the Tower but his actions cause Duncan to conscript him into the Wardens. From wisecracking apostate to unwilling hero Anders must gather an army, stop the rise of an Archdemon and try not to deflower that insanely handsome snarky warrior. Ok, that last one may be a bit tricky especially with that grumpy older mage tagging along.

**Notes**-This will be a slow building Anders/M!Hawke romance. The basic plot points such as gathering the army will be the same but getting there will be different from DA:O.

* * *

><p><strong>Flight of Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter One**

**A Mage's Origin**

_**Ferelden Tower**_

Ok, so maybe he should've thought this one through before agreeing to it.

Sneaking into the basement of the Tower was a tranquil sentence waiting to happen and Anders quite liked his personality thank you very much. But in his infinite wisdom Anders had agreed to help Jowan and his squeeze Lily with their plan. He has to admit that it took a lot of balls to pull this off…that or a death wish.

Anders wasn't exactly friends with Jowan but when the dark haired apprentice told him of the Templars plans to make him tranquil Anders once again let his emotions push aside his common sense. He couldn't let someone be made tranquil just because of accusations. Daylen Amell was supposed to help with the plan originally. He and Jowan had worked it all out but Amell's recent Harrowing had left him weakened.

Daylen had always been weak even if he had temper that would send the Knight-Commander running for his mother. Anders liked Daylen, he was a sweet guy who pulled the best pranks. Look at it this way, Anders would be helping out a friend and giving the proverbial middle finger to the Templars in the process. Seriously, how could he turn Jowan down?

So far he'd managed to retrieve the Wand of Fire after sweet talking the elf Enchanter for five minutes because there was no Maker damned way he was soiling his new robes with spider intestines. The trio made it to the basement without any Templars spotting them and once they were inside past the sacred wards Anders became to think that maybe this wasn't the best idea he ever had.

Karl was going to kill him if he found out about this.

The older mage had stuck his neck out for Anders more times that anybody he knew and he hated dragging Karl into his plots. Karl was a respected and much loved teacher at the Tower and he had a patience the Maker would be envious of. Even the Templars respected him next to Irving. Each time Anders escaped Karl would warn him not to attempt it and each time Anders would ignore him.

But when those blighted Templars dragged him back bloodied and bruised Karl would just smile sadly and heal his wounds without another word. Anders always felt guilty when Karl became an unwilling accomplice in his schemes but this time he'd avoid the older mage until the job was done. He'd find some way to make it up to him once Jowan and Lily escaped.

Jowan and Lily were convinced that the phylactery was down here with the other apprentices' blood samples. Anders knew that his own was long gone probably in Denerim somewhere. The last time he escaped he'd spent what little coin he had tracking down the location on his accursed phylactery but he had been caught before his contacts could get back to him.

The basement was more than a little creepy and those coats of armour coming to life didn't help matters. The group ended up going to long way round until they reached a room adored with magical treasures of all sorts across Thedas. There was a Tevinter statue against the farthest wall that began speaking. Anders had read about those things but to actually hear one talk to you was more than a little disturbing.

"Can we hurry this up please." The blond mage gritted his teeth against the cold. "There should be a wall here somewhere."

"Here, help me move this." Jowan was pushing against a book shelf heavy with thick and dusty tomes of Maker knew what.

There was a crumbling wall hidden there and a statue of a god facing it. Jowan suggested the Wand again and a burst of flame slammed into the wall blowing it apart. Another room was visible now and hopefully this was the last place to check. Anders was well aware that they had spent more time down here than they planned and Karl was probably tracking him down now. There wasn't much time left. They fought the guardians of this place and approached a small altar at the top of some steps.

"There it is." Anders glanced down at the small vial of blood that stood between Jowan and freedom. "Alright then, can you smash that thing so we can leave? I'm freezing my balls off in here."

"It's so small…so insignificant." Jowan picked up the vial. "To think this is what keeps me from freedom."

The dark haired man threw the vial against the stone floor and watched in satisfaction as the blood spilled across the stone. Anders breathed out his relief once the deed was done. There was a chance the Templars were patrolling the halls again leading into the basement but Anders was already thinking up an escape route for his friends. Gregior was used to dealing with him whenever he fought back against the Templars. If he made a good enough distraction then Jowan and Lily would escape.

It wasn't the best idea but they had spent too much time down here to come up with something better. Finally the group left the cold room behind and the door opened into the entrance from the tower.

Anders slip the door open and the trio ran up the steps into the hall. Thinking about the whole plan Anders wasn't really that surprised to see the Templars and the First Enchanter standing there waiting for them.

"I knew it." Gregior hissed in barely contained rage. "I knew you'd try something like this Jowan."

"Maker no…" Lily gasped in horror. The Knight-Commander glared harshly at her.

"I don't see the signs of Blood Thrall in her. You are a servant of the Chantry. How could you help this monster?" Gregior demanded of her.

"P-Please!" Lily held up her hands. "He isn't a monster! He doesn't deserve to be made tranquil."

"That was never your decision to make!" Gregior boomed.

"Why have you done this child?" Irving implored him causing Anders to roll his eyes and snort. "Anders, so you're helping him now."

"That's me." Anders grinned cheekily. "Jowan told me what was going to happen and I just thought I've got nothing better to do."

"You have always been impulsive Anders." Irving sighed, talking as if he were berating a small child. "I doubt Karl can help you now."

"He didn't know about this." The blond mage crossed his arms. "I did it to help a friend."

"You were going to make me tranquil." Jowan shot back angrily. "I didn't have another choice."

"And now you'll never know that." The Templars advanced on them. "She goes to the prison island."

"N-NO! Please not there!" Lily backed away as the Templars advanced on her.

The Maker had a seriously twisted sense of humour. The next thing Anders knew Jowan had slashed his hand with a dagger and unleashed a Blood Magic spell that blasted the men away from him. Anders fell back against the floor and banged his head against the floor. His vision blurred and his head was already throbbing from the impact but he managed to make out Jowan fleeing from the stunned Templars.

Irving was already recovering just as a tall dark skinned man entered the chamber with his sword drawn. Anders didn't remember seeing that man around the Tower before but there was an air of intimidation and wisdom about him.

Whoever he was Anders was going to be wary. The healer couldn't believe it. Jowan had been a Blood Mage and he never once suspected him about it. Neither did Amell if he wanted to help his friend escape.

Anders wanted his freedom more than anything but he knew that Blood Mages were far too dangerous to let loose among the public. He felt anger burning in his heart as he staggered to his feet. Maker's breath, what had he been thinking? There was no way he'd be able to talk his way out of this.

"I knew it!" Gregior snarled as his men took off after Jowan. "A Blood Mage is on the loose because of you!"

"I didn't know!" Anders growled back angrily. "Maker damn it I didn't know! I was trying to help a friend."

"Why did you help him Anders?" Irving asked the healer.

"Being made tranquil…I'd sooner let the Templars execute me." Anders narrowed his honey eyes. "To lose everything you are is a punishment worse than death."

"Get that girl out of my sight." Lily looked ashen as she was led away, flanked by Templars but she put up no objection. "And that mage will pay for this. He's to be made tranquil immediately."

"Wait." The dark man stepped forward. "This mage did what any friend would do given the circumstances."

"Duncan…" Irving sounded tired while Gregior looked ready to explode. "He helped a Blood Mage escape. This cannot go unpunished."

"And you know as well as I that his talents will be lost." Duncan replied not missing a beat. "I need every capable man and woman to join the Wardens at Ostagar. From what I've seen and heard this mage possesses skill we could use."

"I have a name you know." Anders hated when people talked about him like he wasn't in the room. He was never that rude…well, not intentionally. "And what are you talking about? What's happening at Ostagar?"

"I beg your pardon." Duncan nodded at him. "I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens. Recently the darkspawn have gathered on the borders of the Kocari Wilds. I fear this may become a Blight if they are not stopped there."

"And suddenly I'm feeling a lot colder." Anders shivered. He had heard of the darkspawn. He doubted there wasn't a mage, nobleman or commoner who hasn't heard of the nightmarish beasts sent by the Maker as punishment for mankind's sins.

"Irving, I wish to conscript him." The Warden said the words Irving was afraid of.

"You can't be serious." The Knight-Commander was beyond livid now. "He helped a Blood Mage to escape and without his phylactery it'll be even harder to locate him."

"I do not condone what he has done but Anders has shown remarkable skill." Duncan reasoned.

"This mage is an absolute menace!" Gregior looked about ready to combust and this point. Anders had to admit he suited the look. "He's escaped more times than any other mage in the Tower. He's crossed the line this time Duncan."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Anders spoke up causing the other three men to glance at him. "So my options are either become a Grey Warden and face certain death fighting darkspawn or be made tranquil and spend the rest of my life selling wares."

"He isn't going anywhere." Gregior grasped his sword hilt.

"Gregior!" Irving admonished him. "If Duncan invokes the Rite of Conscription no one can deny him. It is still Anders' choice."

"Not exactly a bloody good one!" Anders thought about that poor girl Lily as she was being led away sandwiched between two Templars. Granted being in a prison wouldn't exactly be sunshine and roses but he was looking at being made tranquil. "Look, if I go with you can I come back here?"

"That will be unlikely." Duncan admitted to the blond man. "Your duty to the Wardens will surpass anything else in your life."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice..." Anders felt a smirk curve his lips when Gregior watched with hate filled eyes as he followed after Duncan.

"You'll always be welcome here Anders." Irving made him stop for a moment. The healer stared at the First Enchanter for some moments before letting out a snort.

"I really doubt that."

His brown eyes hardened as he turned away from them. A part of him had gone completely numb as he followed the Warden Commander to the Tower entrance hall. He had escaped so many times and been brought back countless others. Anders had always thought that when he finally escaped from the Templars for good he would feel so very elated. In a matter of minutes he had just traded one prison for another. Anders hoped that Daylen would understand what happened here today. He only wished he could've said goodbye to his friend in person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostagar <strong>_

The journey to Ostagar was pleasant enough as Anders got to know Duncan a little bit better. He was a seasoned warrior and his eyes held both wisdom and tiredness, the look of a man ready to meet his end with dignity. Anders was a little concerned but Duncan kept to himself most of the time and instead explained what Anders could expect once he arrived at the Warden stronghold. King Cailan had set up camp there once news of the Horde reached his ears.

According to Duncan the royal army had defeated every darkspawn army they have encountered thus far making Anders wonder if there was a Blight coming. He had read tales of the Blights, an age of darkness and unending sorrow as the Archdemon ruled the land below. There were seven Old Gods in total, at least they were the seven everyone knew of. Four had been slain over the last thousand years while mages had become chained in their towers and persecuted by the Templars simply for existing.

All the times that Anders had fled from the Circle he had never once come this far south or this close to the Kocari Wilds. Karl had told him many tales of this place. Stories of the Chasind and the Witch of the Wilds filled his youth and thoughts of freedom. Getting older and more world weary has a way of changing your perceptions of the world around you.

The Wilds had been named that for a reason. Most of the place was still unmapped. There were things roaming the Wilds that even the most seasoned adventurer was scared to tread upon. There was a rumour that a cave leading into the Deep Roads was located somewhere in the Wilds but it had never been found. Darkspawn were often seen advancing through the Wilds so the rumours must have some merit. Anders followed closely next to Duncan as he walked along the stone path leading into Ostagar.

There was a tower not far from the path he was walking on. Ancient stone buildings were left crumbling, the weather had all but ruined them and the smoke billowing up from within the heart of the ruins was the only sign of life so far.

"You know, mustering an army to battle the darkspawn and putting them here wouldn't be my idea." Anders groused as he stepped in a puddle of muck. "Would it have killed the king to put his men in a nice warm castle or something?"

"You're not one for the outdoors?" Duncan smirked at the mage.

"What gave you that impression?" Anders promptly tossed a fireball in the direction of a bird. Duncan sighed but said nothing more of it. "So how bad is the situation here?"

"The darkspawn are continuing to pour out of the Kocari Wilds. If we don't stop them here they will march out of the south and Ferelden will fall." The Commander replied.

"No pressure then." The blond man gulped slightly. Honestly he thought that once he left the tower with Duncan he could find a way to escape.

Maker knew he didn't want to become a Grey Warden and spend the rest of his days fighting darkspawn and getting lost in the Deep Roads. Duncan had proven to be a truly intimidating presence and Anders had a feeling that if he tried to run the Warden would drag him back and break his kneecaps…or knock him out cold.

"Ho Duncan!" a voice called from ahead of them.

"King Cailan…" Duncan bowed before the man clad in golden armour.

Anders remained silent, not because he was in the presence of the king but because the guy was pretty hot. When it came to gender Anders had never been picky. Karl had been his first sexual experience and the man had not disappointed.

People in the Circle often found comfort with one another and Anders usually spent his time trying to escape, annoying Irving or pulling fellow mages into dark corners for a quickie.

Duncan stepped aside and introduced Cailan to Anders. The king was actually eager to know more about the mages and he didn't care that Anders had fled the tower more than once. All that mattered here was defeating the darkspawn and Cailan didn't care who they brought in to make it happen. The way he talked about them was borderline hero worship.

"He sounds confident enough." Anders watched as the king went back along the bridge into the main encampment.

"He needs to be confident for his men but the truth may be that we have yet to see the bulk of the Horde." Duncan motioned for Anders to follow him. "It is true that Cailan and his army have stopped every darkspawn incursion from the south."

"I hear a 'but' coming." They stopped on the bridge entrance.

"We must always be vigilant. The Archdemon has yet to show itself and this worries me. For now you need to prepare for the Joining." Duncan explained.

"Ohh, sounds like fun. Join with what?" Anders shivered a little as the cold mountain air blew across the ruins.

"It's a ritual that will initiate you into the Wardens. Go into the camp and find the other junior member of the order. He'll tell you what to expect." Duncan replied. The older man cocked his head to the bridge. "Just follow the bridge and ask the guards."

"Who am I looking for?" Anders turned back to glance at the Commander.

"He's a mage from the Free Marches. I think you'll have a lot in common." Duncan handed Anders back his staff which he took from the mage the moment they left the tower. Getting out of the Wardens was going to be trickier than Anders planned for.

"His name is Malcolm Hawke."

* * *

><p>So here's the basic introduction to Anders.<p>

Next chapter is how Malcolm ended up at Ostagar and a little bit of history will be revealed about him and his son Garrett.


End file.
